The Nightmare
by KeilaKamada
Summary: To what extent a nightmare can be fatal to a child? The brothers were able to fight him together?
1. Retractations

**Author Note: I did this story for an essay in school, the teacher found it pretty cool, so I resolved put it here. **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wild Kratts.**

* * *

"If your brother acting strange because of a spirit, would you help?, Or just ignore?  
Martin made his decision. "

* * *

**The Nightmare.**

In the city center, near the major access road in the same existed in itself, a mansion. It was a beautiful house, large and very detailed. The facade was a clear consistency in white only, the garden then, one could hardly compare to the prestige that each block that seemed to get residence in its complement.

the Kratt's family was not very famous in a city apart in New Jersey, were only considered highly by wealthy locals.

-My dear, in that mansion, you find a family that you always deny charitable donations - that's what a few people spoke a to the other so that they could pass in front of this mansion. Although both intervened others, it was all mere envy of the population, because upper-class family, seemed to suffer more than people any city in a campaign linked to the annual National Day of laundry facilities. Even getting so much gossip about the city, the Kratt family was united and happy. And even if no one recognize such nobility, they were humble, much more than people could imagine.

Outlined in the large and luxurious home, lived in, two small boys and their parents also. Chris Kratt is the youngest son, was six years old and was from this era that a bit odd things began to happen in that mansion.

-Wants to be my friend? - Chris asked locked in his middle room, trying to tie a single feeling of affection.

-Of course! I want! Very ... - Someone said to him, with a sweet voice and distant that somehow seemed to come from another astral plane.

Martin Kratt, the eldest son, got in his young age four years older than Chris. And it was so cautious with his little brother, he ran to the kitchen with oxygen little lacking on the lungs.

-Mom! Mommy! - Called the little boy with some anguish, said an affectionate term for his mother.

Yes, my son, what happened? - The mother who was among the kitchen helping the maid with lunch, he suddenly heard steps quietly emerge on the zone.

-Mom, where's Chris? - Martin asked curious and concerned, typical of the instinct to protect his younger brother.

-Well, son, the last time I saw him, he was writing in his room. - She replied suspiciously, but does not lay so much importance to the facts.

-Thanks, Mom. - Martin thanked her, and soon went the way of the stairs. The mother remained inside with a slight inaccuracy, but seeing his son up the stairs with much animation to find Chris, she imagined that he only wanted to play with his brother.


	2. Feelings Opposites

**Author Note: "The more time passes, more Martin is close to encounter his brother, but left a weighting:**

** Chris will accept this protection?"**

* * *

**Feelings Opposites.**

The mother returned to cooking with care and skill, and Martin has climbed the long stairs and endless.

- How old are you? - Martin suddenly heard in the empty corridor to the voice of his younger brother asking someone's the age. His steps now stalking the corridor lightly began to sneak by, as if watching.

- Really? I have six! There's not much difference do you think? Chris kept talking to someone from whom Martin not even imagine being in your room. His hands the medium and pale touched the closed door of the bedroom with caution needs, and his ears sharp, listened to everything that was happening in the other side of the family area.

-You like to play? I love climbing trees! It's so good! You feel how you're flying! - Every sentence that Chris articulated from within the room was Martin's mind spinning quickly, as if sensing something strange.

-How nice! My brother also loves to swim! His name is Martin! I love him, you know.. - When the ears of Martin heard his name come from Chris in his arguments, he decided at once that it was time to intervene.

-Knock, knock, knock ... - He knocked thick old wood.

After giving three consecutive hits on the door, Martin then realized that a stern silence had occupied the zone. Chris had not said a word more, and it was this that made his brother protector, a heart despair.

-Chris? It's me! Martin. I come in? - Martin called his younger brother with distress, feeling his heart in his chest tighten and his voice choking through the throat.

-Argh! - From inside the quiet room, Martin heard a small moan coming from his brother.

-Chris, what happened? Open the door! I cannot enter, why is locked! - The biggest boy cried for his younger brother, trying unsuccessfully to turn the knob blocked the passage.

-Go away! - The first time, Chris had articulated a single sentence together toward his older brother.

-I will not leave here until you open the door for me! Opens! - Martin screamed went to his brother asking for an action only when it seemed useless.

-Out! Go away! I hate you! Get out of here! - At the same time the rapid auditory impasse of Martin, Chris replied with an uncontrollable rage.

- But ... - When Martin heard those harsh words, preceded the voice of his younger brother, he felt as if a dagger had been stuck a lot in his little heart.

- Did not hear me? I told you to go away! - Straight after another load in the words of Chris, Martin felt that the structure of his soul had been disjointed.

He knew more than anyone the else's behavior, genius, and Chris' way of being, and from these advanced knowledge of life, he could perceive when something serious was affecting his younger brother.

-What is happening to my brother? Despite the age difference, he had never seen me as an older brother. What you have Chris ... - Martin thought to himself, as he watched the ornate old wooden door. He longed to know what happened in that room, capable of making his brother changed so much in so little time. He against her forehead lightly beat up on the passage, trying to unravel itself something that could solve that painful karma.

It was then that Martin finally concluded.


	3. Weakness versus Badness

**"Martin feels weak for knowing the exact opinion of Chris regarding his conduct of older brother.**

**Martin will be able to make Chris understand that he is much more than just an older brother?"**

* * *

**Weakness versus Badness.**

* * *

It was then that Martin finally concluded.

-I cannot solve it alone! I do not ... I not can. Need to talk to Mom! - Despite being the older brother Chris, he was not able to completely solve the problem alone. His ten years old, were nothing compared to the lifetime of their parents had in relation to generation family and their own age.

-You will not open the door for me Chris? - Martin asked his young brother, in order to grant him a last warning alert before talk the problem to his mother.

-Go! Leave me alone! I hate you Martin! I hate you! - From this conclusion as his brother, Martin was sure that I could not confront him through a door.

Martin felt that Chris needed help, but looked like it could be anyone, least of Martin, he did not see him or hear him.

-Chris, why? What I did! - Martin whispered to himself, feeling a flowered tears forming in him eyes. What he had done wrong to his brother suddenly told that he hated him? Martin did not understand, and because of that he could not solve the problem as it should.

He vaguely distanced door of her room, but still could not detach themselves completely look over them.

-okay Chris! If you do not want to open up for me will have to open to mom! I'll talk her now. I'm worried about you, and I will not allow you to stay as it is! Can you hear me? - Martin took a deep breath, trying to get the tears to return to their point of origin, it cannot spread it over the face, but returned to where they would be safer.

Martin walked in corridor slightly inland, reaching the end of the endless stairs of polished wood, and when he stopped stably between them in order to descend, he realized that someone had followed him up there. Martin turned his body with intense caution until by the end, he could see, who had pursued.

It was just Chris, watching him in a way which had never seen before. He watched Martin with hatred, eyes burning like a flame hidden fury.

-Finally decided talk to me! How do you feel now bro? - Martin asked to Chris with concern, and looking up and down trying to ascertain the physical and emotional state of his brother.

-and you care? - Chris countered in such response, with a stern voice, but sweet as the young child was.

-yeah! You are my brother!

-I am not, Martin! I am not, and I do not want to be, never! Do you hear me, never! - To Martin, his younger brother was almost unrecognizable. He was no longer the same Chris, sweet and gentle he always was, something had changed completely, a subject which Martin did not get the courage to think.

-I'll call Mom. Are you in need of something Chris, and if you do not want my help, only the mother can do for me. - Martin began again to descend the broad steps of the ladder, but then when it was realized that someone had prevented him from doing this.

-The only thing I need is you get out of here! Parents are mine! This is my house! I do not want to share with you! - Chris pushed strongly the blue polo shirt of his older brother, and from there, a body confrontation of both brothers began.

-Chris! Do not! Not here! - Martin watched the stairs beneath your feet, and was beginning to feel that they could not stay on for long.

-Everything here is mine! I want you to go away! Go! Now! - Chris articulated with the last words of anger, and his small pale hands pushed the chest aching of Martin.

-Chris, no! - Martin shouted desperately, feeling that their median feet could no longer remain intact on the step in this ladder. His small corps leaned back, and thus sensed his body loosens up the ground visible path of the air.

Chris gave him in his oval face, a smirk of evil and unhindered happiness, and that was in a simple deadlock immediately, he felt that his views began to scramble up wildly.


	4. Perception of Pain

**"Do you regret something you did against your brother? Even if not intended?**

**Chris realized when the truth can be painful"**

* * *

**Perception of Pain.**

* * *

His mind was confused, and the vision was no longer quite so clear and real.

"You saw what friendship is able to do Chris?"

Chris heard a voice reverberate from inside your brain confused.

-How so? - He asked.

"Is just as easy to manipulate people like you! No one can feel this Chris, but I feel the presence of people. "

The voice went on explaining certain facts arising, and it was from there that Chris really realized the gravity of the case.

-You are ... A ghost? - Chris continued with the questions that troubled the head.

"Exactly! Look how easy it is to enter into you, about you! It was so simple that you did not even notice what happened. "

The female voice and jovial retorted to Chris with irony and superiority.

-You enter me, how? –

"A test my friend! To see if you were able to feel my feelings. "

-how you can! - Every time the ghost articulated in his brain, Chris finally understand when it ceased to dominate for so little.

"I've always been able! And do not be so naive Chris! You are able to feel it was for me, and not otherwise! "

- Wait, what to do? - Chris asked one last painful question to phantom which the girl had not been so bold to answer. Suddenly he was able to account for why the ghost had not responded to their demand.

At that moment, Chris felt his body dislocate completely, as if his soul were passively out of his spiritual focus, but none was entirely confirmatory. It was not Chris's soul was leaving his body, but the evil ghost who finally leave him alone.

Gradually the little boy sensed that his young body structure was beginning to relieve themselves of tranquility. His soul seemed to have returned to calm, and his face were gone the signs of wickedness or cruelty.

The ghost had left his body, and he finally returned to the sweet and loving Chris that had always been. But then he saw the most painful scene which could have seen throughout your life.

Martin, his older brother, was lying on the ground floor after rolling through the steps of the old wooden ladder. And watching this scene, he felt was guilty and sorrowful, Chris sensed that he would not resist such heart pain.

Chris loved his brother, but he loved more than anything in life. And even saying otherwise in would be a miserable time for ordinary and unknown to himself, he never bear to see his brother wounded or injured by a cause that was considered by the young boy, guilty and painful. The ghost could have caused any problem, but Chris felt like he had committed.

-Martin! Martin, answer me, please! - Chris desperately shouted the name of his brother, until then immediately realized he could not bear the burden of his own heart. Your mind is spinning again, as if just out of the park in a huge gigantic wheel.

Even with a head full of dizziness and malaise continued, Chris decided to help his brother at any price he could afford.

Chris sprinted between the rungs of the ladder, with the goal of helping his older brother. Martin was unaware at the time, and his dark blond hair, was a thick smear of blood.

-He ... He's hurt! My god, what have I done with my brother! - Chris jumped at every moment two steps of the complement, trying to reach his brother with more faster.

-Martin, Martin - Chris cried out in anguish, he felt that his vision slowly beginning to darken. He still got a long way of steps to go, but he assumed that something very bad would happen. As the vision darkened, Chris suddenly felt his body fly over the damp wind and cold. He was in utter darkness, and her tiny body seemed to be falling on the air of lightness.

At the same impasse uncontrolled situation, he can see again the severity of his problem. And then in a bucolic images of flash back, he stared at the polished marble floor was approaching him with intense contempt.

He had slipped down the stairs, deceived by his own order of dizziness optics.

-No! Mom!-When Chris warned it would fall on the floor hard, he begged his mother could arise between the kitchen and rescue him, but unfortunately nothing happened. The small body of Chris continued declining up on the air until suddenly he felt a strong impact clash against your body.

He had fallen on the rough floor, and felt the same pain and suffering that his older brother passed moments ago.


	5. Calmness after the Deluge

**Author's conclusion: "For more than brothers have fights, or say they hate each other from time to time, nothing can delete or destroy the love that was compiled with much affection, at least that's what I see between these two brothers. :D"**

**Thanks for reading my story! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed. XD**

* * *

**Calmness after the Deluge**

Gradually everything returned to silence and normalcy, after the painful echo of the fall of Chris emerge throughout the house.

-Martin, no, no! My brother!, -Chris felt his eyes were opened gently, and the sweat was dripping wet and plenty of it on the pale face. His body was lying on something soft and comfortable, and stood leaning his head on a pillow.

In his vision optics, everything was dark, and it was then that he saw someone turn on light a lamp soon by his side. Chris, who was now lying in your bed only, suddenly began to remember the nightmare he had had, he was desperate and afflicted, and the air in your lungs lacked momentarily weakened.

With the passage of seconds, Chris seemed to return to the path of tranquility how can finally see a face which he had so looked forward to ascertain, the physiognomy of its privileged older brother, Martin.

- Chris, what happened? Why cried? - Martin still holding the string access to activation of the lamp bulb, your body quickly and overlapped out of his bed, and ran towards his younger brother.

-Nightmare, nightmare! - Chris was slightly suppressed, and almost unable to articulate this case to his brother.

Martin approached his younger brother, climbed on his bed and sat down beside him. His arms wrapped in the embrace of a broad protection, and his face remained attached to the hair smooth and fluffy of Chris.

-My brother... is gone, nightmare is gone ... - He stroked the back of his little brother, trying to help you face the first nightmare of his life.

-I ... I love you, my brother, you believe me? - he Remember after all that he had dreamed, and also to remember what said to Martin, Chris felt instantly guilty in their own concepts of how to be a good brother. Chris never hates his older brother, and his young heart would never be able to entertain such a feeling of evil which had witnessed the nightmare in itself.

-Yes, my little brother, I believe! Do not worry, I know that. - Martin tightened the hug itself, involving his younger brother for his protection and in view.

Martin knew that the first nightmare of Chris had been difficult, and perhaps out of a horrible fact of which his little brother would have to overcome.

The tears of Chris falling in skin, spilling him in his brown eyes and trickling down his face under the saddened.

-what happened now Chris? -The sea-blue eyes of his older brother, were to check with some concern.

Martin really knew how to calm a person, especially if dealing with his own younger brother, which was responsible for short periods of time when their parents were not home.

-nothing Martin, nothing. - Chris embraced Martin with all the affection he felt, trying to clear their minds of the nightmare he had guilty.

Both brothers felt good at the time: Martin remained happy to know that his brother was growing up and learning more and more. "Chris had his first nightmare of life!" And that to Martin was the most satisfaction, which is still going on at your destination. And Chris found himself calm and cheerful, knowing that it was all over so peaceful and relieved. "Martin was very strong and alive!" And it was this way that Chris would always find his brother every day, in the same house, in the same family, and also in the same city, of which both Kratt Brothers appreciated.

**-*-The End -*-**


End file.
